Paano kung?
by Makoto Kanjou
Summary: Tokyo was embraced by some weird phenomenon, they were speaking a different language! Kenshin was able to solve this mystery and only to find out that it was a dream.
1. Kabanata 1

_A big apology to all, this is Tagalog. Oh yeah, correction, should be Tagalog as a language there…nothing to do much but then I think this would be something corny. But to those who are not Filipinos and wished to read on, there are a few notes down there, summary of the chapter so that you would be able to understand as well. I did my best…so please…hope you guys enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN RK AND THIS IS NOT RELATED/BASED WITH THE REAL RK SERIES!**_

**Paano kung…?**

Kabanata 1

Isang maaraw na umaga.

Nagising si Kenshin, tumingin sa kanyang paligid at nakita ang minamahal na Kaoru sa kanyang tabi. Masaya na siya, heto na nga ang taong nagbigay sa kanya ng pamilya at heto na nga ang taong nagpaligaya sa kanya.

'Haay! Ang sarap ng tulog ko!…huh!' napaisip nito ng pagtataka. 'Bakit ito na yung sinasabi ko? Bakit ibang lengguahe?'

Tumingin siya kay Kaoru, iniisip niya nya kung gigisingin pa ba niya ito o pababayaan nalang siya. 'De bali, ako nalang ang bahala.' Tugon niya sa sarili. Tumayo siya, seryoso ang kanyang mga mata at isang malaking pagtatataka. Kailan ba siya natuto magsalita ng ganitong lengguahe? Iisa lang naman ang alam niya, ang salitang Hapon. Pero….bakit…pero bakit ganun? Sinubukan niya magsalita ng Hapon pero walang lumabas sa kanyang bibig, pero kakaibang lengguahe nalang ang kanyang nasasabi.

Naisipan niya nalang na lumabas at hanapin ang iba, lalung-lalo na si Sanosuke. Sa kanyang paglabas, naisip nalang niya na wag nalang magsalita at lakarin ang umaga parang mga ordinaryong araw na dinaanan niya dati…noong nagsasalita pa siya ng lengguaheng Hapon.

Naglakad siya, papunta sa kusina para magluto ng almusal. Ganoon nga…parang mga ordinaryong umaga nalang ang kanyang gawin. Habang inaayos na niya ang mga kagamitan, may narinig siyang sigaw ng isang batang lalake. Kung sino man yun, nakapagtataka naman na may sumigaw sa ganitong kaaga. Narinig ni Kenshin ang apak ng paa nito sa sahig, palapit na ng palapit. Sa pintuan ng kusina, nakita niya ang isa niyang kaibigan, si Yahiko.

"Huh?" isip ni Kenshin sa pagkakita ng isang kinakabahan na Yahiko.

Humingal si Yahiko sa kanyang pagpatong ng palad ng kamay sa kanyang mga tuhod. Tumingin ito kay Kenshin, parang hindi niya matanggap ang mga nangyari sa araw na iyon. Sa kanyang pagbangon, may masamang nangyari agad. Huminga ang binata ng malalim at tumingin kay Kenshin.

"Kenshin." Panimula nito, "Hindi mo man ako maiintindihan pero hindi ko alam kung bakit ganito ang nangyayari…iba na ang lengguaheng sinasabi ko."

"Eh kung hindi kita maiintindihan, eh di dapat hindi nalang kita sinagot." Ngiti ni Kenshin, "Ganoon din dito, Yahiko. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganito yung nangyayari sa atin."

Bago pa makasalita si Yahiko, may humampas sa kanyang likod ng malakas. Napaluhod ang binata sa lakas ng tama sa kaniyang likod. "Walang hiya, sino yun? Ang sakit!" sigaw ni Yahiko, sabay hawak sa kanyang likod. Tumingin siya sa kaniyang likuran at nakita ang isang babae na galit na galit ang kanyang likod.

"Yahiko ang ingay mo-!" nagulat si Kaoru, bakit ganoon ang lumabas sa kaniyang bunganga? Sabay takip siya agad ng kanyang bibig ng tumingin ang dalawa sa kanya.

"Ikaw din?" taka ng dalawa, nakatitig lang sa kanya. Tumingin si Kaoru kay Kenshin sunod kay Yahiko tapos tumakbo kay Kenshin, yayakapin na ito.

"Kenshin, bakit ganito? Iba na ang sinasabi natin?" tanong ni Kaoru. Inalog ni Kenshin ang kanyang ulo, "Hindi ko rin alam ito, Kaoru." Sagot nito, "Nagising lang ako ng ganito ang sinasabi ko."

Dahan-dahan tumayo si Yahiko, tinitiis ang sakit sa kanyang likod. 'Walang hiya ka, Kaoru.' Isip nito, 'Makakaganti din ako baling araw.'

"Kenshin, paano na ito, ano na ang gagawin natin?" tanong ni Yahiko, sinusubukan niyang maglakad. Napaisip si Kenshin sa tanong ni Yahiko, ano na nga ba ang gagawin nila? "Hmm…sa tingin ko malaman muna natin kung sino pa ba ang nagsasalita ng ganitong lengguahe." Sagot nito, "Baka naman tayo lang ang nagsasalita nito."

"HHmm…maaring sakit." Dagdag ni Yahiko, sabay tingin ng isang madurong tingin kay Kaoru. "Baka naman sa niluto mo Kaoru. Diba ikaw ang nagluto ng hapunan kagabi?"

"Hoy! Ano nanaman ang pinagsasabi mo diyan!" galit na sumigaw si Kaoru, sabay taas ng kanyang manggas at hinabol si Yahiko. Napangiti si Kenshin habang may nalaglag na tulo ng pawis sa kanyang noo. 'Kahit iba na nga ang aming sinasabi, ganito parin ang aming ugali…hehe' isip niya.

_hhhaaayy! Salamat! Hindi kasi ako sanay sa pagsusulat ng fanfic na tagalog eh! Hehe…nasanay na ako sa ingles pero kaya pa naman…pasensya na kung maiksi ung kabanata ha, yan lang ang nakaya ng aking utak! Hehe…eto nga pala, para sa hindi nakakaintindi ng tagalog:_

**_Summary:_**

_Story is about Kenshin waking up and then realizes that he was speaking a different language. Along with the Kenshin-gumi! What will Kenshin and the gang do?_

_A few tagalog words:_

_**hingal** – pant_

_**ano (ano here is different ok? This is not Japanese-english fic remember? But I think this will soon be!)** Ano here means what._

_**salamat**- thank you_

_**maaga na umaga** – early morning_

_**Ang sarap ng tulog ko** – I slept very well._

_**tanong** – ask_

_**nakakaintindi or intindi** - understand_


	2. Kabanata 2

_Hey! This is a tagalog fic…sorry to tell you guys-who-don't-understand-tagalog-or-filpino! Whew! But if you want an English story, then tell me! Hehehe….but **if you don't understand tagalog, there's a summary for you guys down there so that you could relate**…hehe…anyway_

_Astig ba? Heheh…ung message asa baba ha! Hehehe….sori kung ngaun lang update…waheng! Hahaha!_

_**DISCLAIMER: MAKAPAL ANG MUKHA NG TAONG NAGSASABI SA KANYA RAW ANG RK KUNG HINDI NAMAN TALAGA SA KANYA!**_

**Kabanata 2**

Naglalakad ang tatlo sa labas at nakita maraming taong naglalakad. Iba sa kanila ay hindi masaya at marahil nagtataka kung bakit ganito ang mundo nila.

"Baka naman isang sakit." Bulong ng isa.

"Sira ulo! Eh kung sakit toh, eh di dapat mahina tayo!" sagot ng isa.

Napansin ni Kenshin ang malaking pagtatanong sa kanilang mga mukha…marami din sa kanila at takot. Naglakad ang tatlo patungo kay Megumi, na baka malaman din nila sa sakit ba ito o hindi. Habang naglalakad, nakakapit si Kaoru sa braso ni Kenshin, hindi siya masaya dahil hindi siya sanay na magsalita ng ganito. Pero nakakapagtataka din kung paano nila ito natutunan ng mabilisan eto. Malapit na sila kay Megumi at napansin ang mahabang pila ng mga tao galling sa kanyang klinika. Laking gulat ng tatlo ng makita nila na marami ang umaalis ng galit at umiiyak. Tinignan ni Kenshin ang isang matanda na naka-kapit sa kaniyang asawa, pareho silang may simangot sa kanilang mukha.

"Mukhang maraming pumapasok dito ah." Sabi ni Yahiko. Tumingin lang si Kenshin sa mahabang pila at napansin at pahid ng takot sa kanilang mukha. "Akala nila ito ay isang malubhang sakit." Anya nito. "Hindi nila maiintindihan."

"Pati rin naman tayo eh…marahil din naman lahat." Salita ni Kaoru.

Maya-maya, may narinig ang tatlo isang malakas na hiyaw galling sa malayo. Parang palapit ang taong sumigaw. "Kenshin!" sigaw nito. Ng tumingin si Kenshin, kanyang nakita si Sano, may takot at kaba sa kanyang mukha. Huminto si Sano sa harapan ni Kenshin at kumuha ng hininga bago magsalita. "Kenshin." Umpisa nito, "Bakit ganito tayong lahat?"

"Hindi ko rin alam, Sano." Sagot ni Kenshin, "Hindi ito isang sakit."

"Eh kung hindi ito isang sakit, eh di…ano ito?" tanong ni Yahiko. Napatawa si Kaoru pero tinago niya ito at binatukan si Yahiko. "Hoy bata, hindi rin alam ni Kenshin kung bakit ganito." Sabi nito, "Hindi nga rin natin alam eh…"

Tumingin si Sano sa mahabang pila ng tao na papasok sa klinika ni Megumi. "Grabe, ang daming nagkakaganito din pala." Salita ni Sano. Tumingin siya kay Kenshin para magtanong, "Eh si Megumi?"

"Malamang meron din siya ganito…o ganito din ang kanyang salita." Sagot ni Kaoru. Natahimik ang mga kasama ni Kenshin at tumingin nalang sa mahabang pila ng tao. "Saan kaya eto umabot?" tanong ni Kenshin.

"Hm?" tanong ni Kaoru, tumingin siya kay Kenshin at bumitaw sa kanyang braso. "Baka umabot din ito sa ibang bansa." Sagot ni Kenshin, "Sa tingin mo, Sano?"

"Ha?" tanong ni Sano, "Hindi ko alam, Kenshin. Pero kung umabot to sa ibang bansa, marahil maraming magaayaw…isa na itong gulo…"

"Kung ito ay isang lengguahe, eh di…galing ito sa isang bansa….pero saan?" tanong ni Yahiko. Napatingin ang lahat kay Yahiko at napaisip sa tanong niya. Tama si Yahiko, kung ito ay isang lengguahe, galing ito sa isang bansa. Pero ang problema nila ay sang bansa at gaano kalayo ito? Walang nakaka-alam…(pero alam natin! Haha!)

"Susubukan kong tanungin si Saitoh mamaya." Salita ni Kenshin. "Doon?" tanong ni Sano, "Sa burat na yun?"

"Hehe…Sano kahit may mali siyang ginawa sa ating lahat, baka pwede nya rin tayong matulungan." Sagot ni Kenshin, "Baka naman pati siya nagsasalita ng ganito…malay natin."

"Ano pa gagawin natin?" tanong ni Kaoru. Napatingin si Kenshin kay Kaoru at ngumiti, "Hintayin natin makausap si Megumi." Sagot nito, "Alam ko sarado siya sa hapon ng isang oras."

"Oo nga pala…oras ng hapunan." Sabat ni Yahiko.

_Haaayyy! Hindi ko akalain na magkakaganito! Hahaha! Pero astig din? Hehe…oo tama! Agree ako sa isang reader! May mga taong hindi ginagamit ang tagalog! Hehe…sa bagay kasi, hindi pa pwede ung tagalog na story eh…hehe…3 palang ata tau! Pre, add mo naman ako sa friendster! Ehhehe…onti palang friends ko… :p salamat nalang_

_**Summary in english**_

_Kenshin-gumi soon found out that everyone was speaking the same language. Overhearing that it could be some sickness, he walked his way to Megumi and then was shocked by the long line of people there. He met Sano, who was looking for him and then wondered on what country could the language come from._


	3. Kabanata 3

_Oist! Grabe! Minamadali na ako! Heheh…pasensya na ha! To all that were reading the English summary, there's no summary in this chapter! The end part is English…you will get the story…if you read the summaries on the previous chapter._

_This is finished! Thanks for reading!_

_**DISCLAIMER: WALA SA AKING KAMAY ANG RK…HINIHIRAM KO LANG ANG MGA KARAKTER…OK?**_

* * *

**__**

**Kabanata 3**

* * *

"Hajime Saitoh." Salita ni Kenshin. Ngumiti ito at pinaupo ang taong nasa harapan niya. Tinitigan nito si Kenshin, maaring may itatanong siyang masamang balita…hindi niya alam. "Saitoh-" salita ni Kenshin, ngunit itinigil ni Saitoh sa pamamagitan ng pagtaas ng kanyang kamay. Natahimk ang samurai at tumingin nalang kay Saitoh. "Alam ko na, Himura." Seryoso niya itong sinabi. "Hinahanap ko nga kung sang bansa ito galing eh."

"Tapos?" tanong ng Battousai, ang mga mata niya ay pikat-dilat.

"Wala." Sagot ni Saitoh, "Hindi pa rin alam kung saan bansa ito."

"Sayang." Sinabi ni Kenshin ng tahimik. Tumayo si Kenshin at binaba ang kanyang ulo. Inangat niya ito ulit at tumalikod, naglakad papunta sa pintaun. Bago pa makalabas si Kenshin, tumingin ang kanyang lilang mata sa pulis na naka-upo malapit sa bintana. "Salamat ng Marami, Saitoh." Bati ni Kenshin sabay tingin sa pintuan. Pero bilgang nagsalita ni Saitoh, napahinto si Kenshin sa kanyang paglabas. "Nakakaasar talaga." Salita ni Saitoh, "Nawala tuloy ang hilig ko sa paninigarilyo…sayang lang ang binili kong isang kahon ng sigarlyo kahapon." Tumingin si Kenshin sa kanya ng matagal tapos lumabas, ngumiti sa sinabi ni Saitoh. Habang naglalakad siya palabas, naisip ni Kenshin na magtanong sa mga tao malapit sa stasyon ng mga tren. Baka makakita pa siya ng mga taong nakaka-alam ng ganitong lengguahe.

* * *

Natahimik si Megumi, nakaupo sa sahig ng bahay ng Kamiya. Nakaupo si Kaoru sa harapan niya at sa tabi ay si Yahiko, tahimik ng nakatingin kay Megumi. Si Sanosuke ay nakatayo sa labas ng kuwarto, nagpapalamig.

"Megumi." Salita ni Kaoru, "Magtulungan tayo kung anong lengguahe toh."

"Tama si Kaoru." Sabi ni Yahiko. "Dapat magtulungan tayo…lahat ng tao ay nahihirapan." Pero tahimik parin si Megumi, hindi niya kayang umalis sa kanyang klinika lagi. Naaawa siya sa mga taong bumibisita sa kanyang klinika, akala nila ito ay isang sakit pero wala naman nangyayaring masama sa kanilang katawan. Kahapon lang ay may inatake sa puso dahil sa kaba at mayroong isang batang hindi makahinga…dahil din sa kaba. "Pero saan tayo sisimula, Kaoru?" tanong ni Megumi. May mga luha na nakasabit sa kanyang mata. Bago pa maka-sabat si Sanosuke, dumating si Kenshin. Isang malaking lungkot sa kanyang mukha. Nakita ito ni Kaoru at lumapit sa kanya, may awa sa kanyang puso. 'Siguro hinanap talaga ni Kenshin kung saan ito nagumpisa.' Isip nito, isang malaking lumbay sa kanyang mukha. "Mabuti ka lang ba, Kenshin?" tanong ni Kaoru. Tumingin ang manlalakbay kay Kaoru at ngumiti. "OK lang ako, kaoru." Sagot niya, "Huwag ka na magalala." Napangiti si Kaoru dito at tumingin kay Megumi.

"Saan na tayo magsisimula?" tanong ni Sanosuke. Natahimik ang lahat, sila ay nakatingin sa sahig. Halos sumakit na ang ulo ni Yahiko sa kakaisip…hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya. Si Kaoru din ay nagiisip, nakatingin kay Megumi.

Lahat sila ay nagisip, tahimik ng nalulungkot sa mga pangyayari. "Haayy nako." Ungol ni Sanosuke, sabay lagay ang kanyang kamay sa likod ng kanyang ulo. Napatingin si Megumi sa kanya at sabay tayo. "Hoy." Salita ng nars, "Ang kapal ng mukha mong tumayo kang diyan."

Napatingin si Sanosuke sa kanya, ano nanaman ang problema niya? "Ano ba nanaman ang pumasok sa kukuti mo?" tanong ni Sanosuke, palapit na kay Megumi. Tinigilan ni Kaoru ang dalawa at pinaupo si Megumi. Nakatingin parin ang dalawa sa isa't isa, masamang ang tingin.

Sa mahabang katahimikan na nangyari uli, nanlaki ang mata ni Kenshin. May pumasok sa isip niya! Napatingin si Kaoru kay Kenshin at nakita ang itsura niya. Nagulat ito at tumayo, "Ano na, Kenshin!" salita ni Kaoru.

Tumingin si Kenshin kay Kaoru, ngumiti ito. "Kaoru, ano ito?" tanong ni Kenshin, tinuturo ang kamay niya. "Kamay." Sagot ni Kaoru. "Ano ba Kenshin!"

"Kenshin, nasasayang ang oras!" tayo ni Yahiko. Tinahimik sila ni Sano, "Hindi natin alam kung ano ang ginagawa niya…parang may paraan siya."

"Ano tawag mo dito?"

"Pintuan."

"Saan tayo nakatira?"

"Tahanan."

"Hindi, kaoru! Hhmm…anong bansa?"

"Bansa?"

"Oo…bansa!"

"ahh….Pilipinas?"

Nagulat si Kaoru sa sinabi niya, dapat ang sasabihin niya ay sa Japan ngunit ito ang lumabas sa kanyang bunganga. Natawa si Sanosuke. "Ano ka ba, Kaoru!" salita nito, "Wala tayo sa Pinas, nasa Pilipi-"

Nagulat ang lahat. Napangiti si Kenshin, sa Pilipinas…doon maririnig ang lengguaheng ito. Nakita ng lahat ang ngiti sa mukha ni Kenshin. Niyakap ni Kaoru si Kenshin, natuwa ito. Sa wakes! Nalaman din nila kung saan ito matatagpuan! "Ang galing mo, Kenshin!" yakap ni Kaoru.

Sa kamalasan, sa sobrang higpit ng yakap ni Kaoru sa kanya, nahimatay siya at natumba. Huli nalang narinig ni Kenshin ang malakas na iyak ng taong kanyang minahal.

"Oro?"

Kenshin woke up, he was in a room! Looking around, he was beside Kaoru. Was Kaoru there when he fell? What happened?

"Kaoru-dono…" he mumbled. A bit shocked, he knew that all that happened was just a dream. Damn…it wasn't some nightmare. Lying down again, he took Kaoru's head and then pressed it into his torso, kissing her forehead and then closed his eyes. "That was weird…" he mumbled, "Though the language was different, it's…beautiful to hear." He felt Kaoru move a little and then she circles her arms around him, mumbling a few words then his name. He knew that she was just dreaming.

* * *

**owari**

* * *

_thanks for the reviews…sorry! I'm in such a hurry…have to go to boracay! Bye! Thanks to al guys who gave reviews! Sorry I wasn't able to mention names but thanks a lot! Mwahz! Add me sa friendster ok? Thanks a lot!_


End file.
